


but, baby, you unshackled all my fears (and erased all my scars)

by kaiyak



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "old technology", 2003 blackout, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, New York City, Rain, Romance, bananafishfluffweek2019, eiji being scared of thunderstorms, fears, fluffweek, kind of light angst?, love omg give those boys love, mentions of past events from the original story (not in detail), mostly eiji-centric tbh but still asheiji, set in the early 2000s, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: there is no electricity in new york city and eiji is too scared to go to sleep(a kiss from ash is the sole remedy)+day one: dreams/forever+





	but, baby, you unshackled all my fears (and erased all my scars)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ^^  
> so um... this is officially my first ever banana fish fanfic? :')  
> i really enjoyed this story and the plot was amazing and the character development was astonishing and i just became obsessed i guess?  
> i was reading some asheiji fics today (yesterday, actually lol) and then i realized lots of them were for the 'fluff week' so yes, i am incredibly late, but hey here i am?  
> i'm already late for the first day cause it's three in the morning here and we're the 31st, but i tried lol  
> so yeah the first prompt was dreams/forever and i was really inspired by dua lipa's electricity music video... there's a quote from that in the fic, and the entire concept of the 2003 blackout is also because of that reference xD (and i didn't even research properly about the event so sorry if it was not raining or if some things i said are purely fictional)  
> also, i don't know japanese at. all. so if i did a mistake, sorry in advance please tell me and i'll correct it ^^  
> okay so without furter ado, i hope you like it!  
> have fun reading! ^^  
> (oh mini disclaimer tho: my mother tongue is not english, so sorry if there are some mistakes here and there; and i revised it but i mean... it's pretty late (early?) so i'm tired lol)  
> thank you for reading! :)  
> title from sober rob - supermoon (feat. karra)

A zigzagging flash of iridescent light, a piercing _boom_ , and an uncontrolled tremor.

Eiji huffed a wavering puff of air and shook his head from left to right, his hair tickling his cheeks.

He took a sip of his coffee, his eyebrows furrowed.

 _Twenty-two, yet still easily scared of thunderstorms_ , he scolded himself internally, biting his lips harshly.

His fingers slightly trembling, he looked to his right, and sighed peacefully, trying to appease his heart.

Camouflaged by the pitter-pattering rain, the skyscrapers were standing tall, their glum shadows towering over the entire metropolis.

No lights were igniting the surroundings.

No lights, safe for the frequent, reiterating bolts of lightning that were attacking the city every few seconds.

Eiji smiled shyly, admiring the view with a pinch of nostalgia.

He stood up and approached the wall of translucid glass, as if he were entranced by the darkness emanating from downtown.

Again, the flash of light made his heart fly inside its cage of bones, and he backpedaled, just a little.

Fearing the roar of fury from the sky, he put his hands on his ears, the muscles in his shoulders tenser than before.

Another _boom_ , louder than all the previous ones, then mute, echoing, reverberating silence.

The rain continued its endless waltz in front of him, and he exhaled tiredly, yawning.

Resolute, the black-haired man walked towards the kitchen’s counter, rummaging in many cupboards and drawers for a certain amount of minutes, the dimness consuming him being the sole obstacle on his path.

Finally, a whisper of victory slipped past his lips, and he took possession of two candles, putting them on the dining table carefully.

Using Ash’s lighter, he put the candles to life by marrying them to fire, subtle, mild scents flowing around the apartment.

The atmosphere quietened the adrenaline that was running in his veins, shushing his anxious, spiraling thoughts.

A tad more confident, Eiji brought the radio along, placing it between the two candles. He turned it on, pushing the button and angling the antenna.

The melody of a song resounded in the open area, and he hummed to it, reproducing the repetitive beats with his nails bumping against the wood.

Waiting for the musical piece to come to an end before the hourly news report, Eiji let his head fall on his knuckles, still dreamily gazing at the tapestry of windows.

Although the cracking sounds were still producing shivers running down his spine, the sight was soothing him, and he took time to admire the way the droplets of water were dancing around the Empire State building and its many companions.

Ash was right; the best view in the metropolis was now theirs.

Ash had gifted his Eiji the best sunrises and sunsets of New York City.

The Japanese male beamed, his cup of coffee close to his lips.

The artist’s last spoken lyrics disappeared in thin air, and the reporter’s gruff, strict voice reappeared, announcing ten in the evening. He briefly introduced the events of the day, announcing details about the blackout and its repercussions on the citizens.

“ _The city that never sleeps is taking a nap_ ,” he quoted from an article, explaining in further words how the lack of electricity had sent the habitants in a frenzy, panic illuminating the streets and alleys since earlier, in the afternoon.

 _Boom_.

Eiji gulped, turning the volume down. Just a little.

Of course, ‘New York’ and ‘asleep’ was not a good combination of terms.

Ash, Eiji, Shorter and all the others knew better.

Catastrophes remained present no matter the season, in the underground world.

The announcer’s voice faded out, and another song started, the thunderstorm’s own harmony gluing itself to the rhythm of the music.

 _Aslan is okay. It’s in the past_ , he mentally repeated to himself like a mantra.

Shuffling steps startled him out of his bubble, and he turned around, still sitting on the chair.

A fluffy cover engulfing his body, Ash Lynx was moving towards him, a grumpy expression on his facial traits.

Paired with platinum blonde strands sticking in all directions, the man looked incredibly annoyed, even if his emerald eyes reflected endless care for his boyfriend.

Laughter on the tip of his tongue, Eiji stood up and automatically surrounded Ash’s tiny form with his comforting arms, his nose in the blonde male’s neck, his hands settled on his shoulder blades.

“What the hell is going on?” the younger one sullenly questioned, his deep voice muffled by Eiji’s dark hair.

“The obscurity swallowed New York City. A huge blackout,” he clarified, “we still do not know the cause, but electricity entirely vanished.”

“Is your Japanese this poetic?” Ash chuckled, Eiji rapidly joining him.

But, before even enouncing his reply, he gripped Ash’s shoulders, seeking comfort.

Three vibrant, loud _booms_ , and Eiji gritted his teeth, getting closer.

Aslan understood. He always did.

“Don’t be scared,” he mumbled, gently ruffling Eiji’s mane. “I’m here,” he recited assuredly.  

He enveloped Eiji with the blanket, kissed his forehead, and together, they waddled towards the windows, sounds from the radio and contagious giggles resonating in the apartment.

They sat down, the cold ceramic tiles surprising them both, and they stifled another laugh, linking their hands with joy.

Another _boom_ , and Ash strengthened his grip on Eiji’s fingers, kissing his nape tenderly.

“Did I wake you up?” Eiji inquired, his English lazier than usual due to the exhaustion.

Ash grinned, silently cooing.

He shook his head negatively.

Eiji inhaled.

“Were they… nightmares?”

“No,” Ash answered vocally, “It… It was a dream, this time.”

Astounded, Eiji stared at him.

“A dream come true,” Ash continued, a wonderful, positive aura around him.

Together, they longingly looked in front of them for what seemed like hours, their hearts waltzing in unison, the rain and its beads accompanying them.

Another _boom_.

Fingers intertwined, breaths mingling and pampered kisses on cheeks.

No tears, no fears.

No more.

When Ash awoke the next morning, the sunrays directly brightening his face, his fingers still around Eiji’s, he took his time, and slowly, lovingly, he promised, swore with all his heart;

“My soul is always with you.”

To which Eiji faintly murmured a soft “ _tsuneni_ ” in response.

_I love you._

_Endlessly._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you know what they say; feedback truly does inspire and motivate writers!  
> you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lollikpop_)!


End file.
